Mithran
Mithrans (ミスランス, Misuransu) are a race of humanoid beings whose existence is primarily unknown to the outside world. They are told of in Earth-Land mythology as blood-thirsty beasts, but in reality they are usually quite docile in nature as a whole. They take residence on the Isles of Mithras. Anatomy Anatomically, Mithrans resemble humans quite closely, and can usually blend in easily with humans. In their base form they're body structure is almost identical to a regular humans. In fact, it's possible for Mithrans to even have children with humans, though these hybrids have a harder time unlocking their Mithran powers.It is rare to come in contact with one of these hybrids, but some of the most notable mages in history have been from Mithran decent. The biggest difference between Mithrans and humans is how they store Eternano in their bodies. While humans can focus their magic into almost any part of their body, the central Eternano storage space is at their core, whereas, Mithrans have several smaller cores in different places in their bodies; their hands, feet, chest, and forehead all have a storage space in them. History and Culture Long ago, preceding the Era of Zeref by a good 500 years, Mithrans populated the near entirety of Earth-Land. They were genius architects, and built several monuments out of all kinds of materials. Unfortunately, their prosperity ended when humans began to explore the world and conquer new nations. At first, when the human and Mithrans met, they acknowledged each other as equals, and lived in peace for nearly a hundred years. However, once the humans realized how powerful the Mithrans were as a whole, they began to fear them, and a war ensued. It seemed like a hopeless war for the humans, who were severely outmatched by the Mithrans combat skills and magical power. The humans almost were wiped out entirely, but one exceedingly intelligent general, who's intellect outmatched that of any Mithran, maneuvered his troops in an all out attack against the entirety of the Mithran forces, causing only the handful of Mithrans left to retreat to their holy ground, the Isles of Mithras, where they have lived in peace for the last 800 years. Because of the Mithran-Human War, humans began telling stories of Mithrans as savage war-beasts who thirsted for battle and had no mercy for the weak. This is, of course, not true however. The Mithrans are a generally peaceful people, who dislike war to an extent. They will lash out against those who wish to hurt them with a vengeance however. As a whole, the Mithrans' intelligence are about the same as that of humans, but they have very different skill-sets and priorities. The Mithrans have their own language, but it is so close to that of typical human language that it's almost completely unnecessary for one to learn it, outside of simply being polite when speaking to a Mithran. An example of these similarities is that the Mithran word for "cat" is "caht" or "music" is "musika". Most other more complex words, like "congratulations" or "expulsion" are the same, with slight variations in pronunciation. Powers and Abilities Master Spearmanship: The signature weapon of Mithran soldiers is a spear, and the art of spearmanship has been passed down in Mithran culture for generations. Because of this, most Mithrans are born with a natural talent in wielding spears and other pole-arms. Adolescent Mithrans are usually taught how to wield a pole-arm further as a sort of coming-of-age activity. The Mithrans' skills are so famous that many young fighters have often sought after a Mithran instructor to teach them in spearmanship. Given the Mithrans' peaceful nature however, their style of spearmanship has become mainly recreational and is rarely employed for violent purposes in recent years. Curse of Mithras (呪いミスラス, Noroi No Misurasu): Zmithran3.png|Various Mithrans transformed Zalbmithran.jpg|Various Mithrans transformed ZKassimMithran.jpg|Various Mithrans transformed Curse of Mithras is an advanced Transformation somewhat similar in nature to Take Over, but exclusive to Mithrans or anyone with Mithran genetics. By unlocking every Eternano storage space in their body at the same time, the rapid influx of energy will transform their body. The user's hands, feet, chest, and even hair grow sharp, black, scale-like feathers made out of pure magical energy. While in this form the Mithran's instincts take over, and it takes a very sound and reserved mental state for a user to stay in control of their actions. It also takes a great deal of concentration in order to fully transform. The user must make sure that they're all unlocked simultaneously, or else only the part of their body which was first unlocked will transform and result in a weaker form. Some Mithrans choose to do this however when holding back in a fight, so they'll usually only unlock an arm or leg in a manner similar to partial Take Over. Known Mithrans Full-Bloods Half-Bloods Trivia *Most of the "Known Mithrans" section will be left blank for quite some time as filling it in now would result in spoilers for the author's storyline. Category:Yahoo774 Category:Races Category:Non-Human Category:Mithran